TAOHAN
by PikChumchum
Summary: Hanya berisi drabble singkat tentang Tao dan Luhan. -Summary apaan tuh?- - Gabisa bikin summary kak! Langsung baca aja


Annyeoooooong~ Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~~ FF Pika kini ada ekstraknya(?)  
>Holaaa kali ini Pika bawa Drabble singkat LuTao~ Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan nama mohon dimaafkan? Karna itu hanya fatamorgana dan fiktif belaka/? Ohiya, typo every where! Waspadalah! Waspadalah! Yaudah gitu aja/?

So, This is it.. *Jeng Jeng Jeng

.

TAOHAN

.

.

Tao x Luhan

.

Happy Reading~

**T = TAO**

**.**

"TAO!" Suara cempreng Luhan menggelegar memenuhi koridor sekolah yang saat itu sedang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan namja yang ia panggil Tao itu.

"Jangan berteriak dasar Bodoh! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" gerutu sang pemilik nama seraya menjitak kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang(?)

"Auuww.. Sakit idiot!" Keluh Luhan sambil mengusap kepala bekas jitakan sayang dari Tao. "Biar.. mungkin saja jitakan setiap pagi yang kuberikan bisa membuatmu lebih pintar Han~" Jawab Tao santai dengan seringai menyebalkan—menurut Luhan—.

"Yak! Yang ada aku tambah bodoh!" Kali ini gantian Luhan yang memukul pelan lengan Tao membuat sang empu sedikit mengaduh sakit.

"Yaha—" "ASTAGA CHANYEOL!" panggil Luhan pada Chanyeol, memotong ucapan Tao. Membuat Tao memasang tampang masam seketika. 'Dobi sialan merusak suasana saja' batin Tao mengutuk Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, Tao tau betul kekasihnya ini penggemar berat bintang basket sekolah itu. Jika sudah bertemu Chanyeol, Luhan pasti meninggalkannya bersama semut semut kecil(?). Poor Tao.

"Yoo Luhan~" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya. Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dibuntuti oleh Tao yang memasang tampang penuh kebencian pada Chanyeol. Membuat si Dobi bergidik ngeri.

"Hei idiot.. jangan memandang Chanyeol seolah kau mau membunuh dia.. kasihan tau!" Seru Luhan seraya menyikut pelan Tao, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Tao. Baru berbincang sebentar, tiba-tiba Tao menarik Luhan menjauh dar Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa sih? Memasang tampang seperti itu, menatap Chanyeol sinis, sekarang malah menarik aku saat aku sedang bicara dengan Chanyeol.. apa kau tidak mengerti aku mer—"

Chuuuu~

Ocehan Luhan berhenti begitu Tao mencium bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya.

"Kau berisik Han~" cibir Tao setelah melepas Ciumannya.

"Yak!" Luhan mendengus tidak suka— Rrr sebenrnya suka sih.(?)

"Apa?! Kau marah karena aku menarikmu menjauh dari si raksasa itu? Yaudah sana kau kembali saja padanya syuuhh~" ucap Tao tajam dan sinis, lalu meninggalakan Luhan pergi begitu saja.

"Yakk! Heii! TAO!" Luhan menarik tangan Tao.

"Apa sih?! Sana sama Chanyeol saja.. Kau kan lebih suka padanya!" Seru Tao kesal.

Luhan baru memahami keadaan sekarang. Ia menatap Tao dengan muka merah, menahan tawa. "Ahhh kau cemburu yaaa?"

"Tidak." Kilah Tao cepat dengan semburat merah samar yang muncul dipipinya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Yang benar? Pffftt" goda Luhan sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Iya benar!" ketus Tao sambil menatap Luhan tajam, lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

Luhan tau benar, kekasihnya ini terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dirinya tengah cemburu. "Hahahaha.. hey hey Taoo dengar aku! AKU. XI LUHAN. HANYA MENCINTAI **TAO! HUANG ZI TAO**! DIHATIKU HANYA ADA **TAO**! MESKIPUN CHANYEOL LEBIH TAMPAN DARINYA, TAPI AKU HANYA MENCINTAI **TAO! **MESKI CHANYEOL MEMPUNYAI SEJUTA PESONA, HANYA **TAO** YANG BISA MEMBUATKU TERGILA-GILA PADANYA! KAU DENGAR ITU TAOZI?! WO AI NI!**" **Luhan berteriak dengan keras agar Tao bisa mendengarnya.

Tanpa dilihat oleh Luhan, Tao tersenyum begitu tulus. Meski ia tak berhenti melangkah, namun ia bisa mendengar teriakan Luhan dengan jelas.

.

.

**A = ANGIN**

**.**

"Hei Taozi!"

"Hm?"

"Angin dan Udara itu sama atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja sama dasar bodoh."

"Yak! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, **kau seperti angin~"**

"Maksudmu apa?"

"**Kau seperti angin yang bisa membuat ku bernafas**~"

"Huh? Kau berusaha menggombal? Hei ku beritahu satu hal, angin dan udara memang sama.. Tapi yang bisa membuatmu bernafas itukan Oksigen bodoh!"

"Yak! Oksigen juga terdiri dari angin kan?"

"..."

"Nah! Aku benar! Wlee.."

"Gombal mu benar-benar buruk."

"Hei Tao tunggu aku!"

Dan Tao kembali meninggalkan Luhan dengan senyum tipis yang tercetak diwajahnya.

.

**O = Obat**

.

"Hei Taozi.. kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi saat melihat wajah kekasihnya sedikit pucat. "Ayoo kita beli obat!" Luhan menarik Tao, namun Tao menahannya.

"Tidak perlu obat. Cukup diam disini dan temani aku." Ujar Tao kalem.

"Tapi kau sakit Tao.. ayo kita beli obat!"

"Kau tau Luhan? Kau.." Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menangkup pipi Luhan, menatap _deereyes _itu begitu dalam membuat sang rusa gugup. "..**Kau adalah Obat ku**. Dengan adanya kau disini, itu sudah membuatku lebih baik." Sambung Tao. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan begitu lembut.

"Wo ai ni Xi Luhan." Bisik Tao tulus.

.

.

**H = HUTANG**

**.**

"Huaaaa lebih baik mati saja dari pada harus mengerjakan 50 soal Matematika.. astaga melihatnya saja sudah membuat sesak nafas!" keluh Luhan sambil memegang lembaran soal Matematika yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kim Seongsaengnim.

"Jangan!" Tao yang duduk disebalah Luhan tiba-tiba berujar cepat.

"Apanya yang jangan?" Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan mati." Jawab Tao kalem.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum tertahan, berharap sebuah jawaban manis terucap dari bibir Tao.

"Kau punya Hutang padaku Lu." Jawab Tao yang menyimpang jauh dari harapan Luhan.

Luhan merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Hutang apanya?! Kapan aku pernah berhutang padamu huh?"

"**Hutang 'Main'.. Kau punya Hutang 'Bermain' dengan ku diranjang sayang~**" jawab Tao dengan seringai mesumnya.

"YAKK!" Luhan berteriak keras seraya memukul kepala Tao dengan buku matematikanya yang cukup tebal.

"LUHAN! TAO! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" seru Kim Seongsaengnim tegas.

Poor Luhan dan Tao.

.

.

**A = ANJING**

.

"Pfftt! Jadi kau takut anjing? Astaga seorang Tao. Huang Zi Tao pemegang gelar Master Wushu, takut pada hewan bernama anjing?" Luhan menahan tawanya sesaat setelah melihat Tao lari kearahnya karena didekati oleh Anjing milik Kai.

"Sudah diam." Dengus Tao menatap Luhan sebal.

"Hahaha.. aku tau sekarang hal yang kau takuti! Wleee.." Luhan memeletkan lidahnya lucu hingga Tao mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ada 2 hal yang paling aku takuti Lu~"

"Ah! Ah! Aku tau! Pertama kau takut anjing, lalu yang kedua apa?"

"Pertama aku takut **Anjing**, dan yang kedua aku..takut. Sangat takut jika kau pergi dariku Lu~"

"Eh?"

Chuuu~

.

.

**N = NANTI**

**.**

"Luhan. Xi Luhan!" panggil Tao seraya memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan tersentak, "Eh? Tao? Kenapa?"

"Menikahlah denganku~" pinta Tao sambil mengecup leher Luhan lembut. Luhan membalikkan badannya lalu memukul pelan kepala Tao.

"Yakk! Kenapa malah memukulku?!" tanya Tao disertai dengan deathglarenya.

"Supaya kau bisa berpikir sehat Tuan Huang haha" Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah kekasihnya kesal.

"Aku serius Luhan!" ketus Tao masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kita ini masih kelas 2 SMA dasar bodoh.. Mana bisa menikah kalau masih sekolah.. Tunggu lulus dulu~"

"Tapi aku ingin kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya Lu~ Menikahlah dengan ku ya?"

"**Nanti.. Nanti saat aku dan kau sudah lulus dan sudah membanggakan orang tua kita.**"

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji Huang Zi Tao."

"Ahh aku jadi tidak sabar Lu~"

"Tidak sabar untuk apa?"

"Untuk malam pertama kitaaa~~"

"YAK! DASAR PERVERT!

.

.

— End.

Itu yang bagian ' A = Anjing ' ga nyambung ya? Wkwk maklum.. Pika keabisan ide-v

So, What do you think guys? Mind to review?


End file.
